Wizardry
by Eclispe the Hedgehog
Summary: Eclipse going to a Wizadry school she was selected as going will meet new friends, and make new enemies. Lots of crazy things happens in the school of magic so stick around. All of my Oc sonic friends are in this but are human in this. Enjoy.


_A lone woman in a great storm was in desperate need of finding the orphanage. For she had a crying infant in her arms. She was too young, and the father of the child left her. She had no other choice but to. The child had red eyes and black hair with red streaks in it. Her mother had red eyes too and long black hair wearing a hooded coat having her baby wearing nothing but a blanket. She found the orphanage looking to the big double doors and gulped. Then she looked down to her little bundle and kissed her daughters cheek. "Bye my angel. I hope you have good health, and be very strong when the time comes." the woman spoke. She softly put the child on the concrete step and put the blanket on the child to protect it from the rain and cold. She knocked on the door and ran as fast as she could, not looking back, knowing it was already too late. Oh and one more thing I should mention, that baby was me, and that woman was my mother._

Today~

I was on a subway train sitting down looking to the letter I was given by my dad before I left to my new school. _Eclipse you have gotten a scholarship to this school of Magician Arts and Powers. Your intelligence, hard work and efforts brought you here and I hope you like it here. We will have students already there to assist you and find your classes._

I sighed and folded the letter putting it into my pocket and tugged the bag that was on my shoulder a bit being little nervous. Soon I saw the town that I was staying as the semester was going on. The green trees, the big bridge that went over the sea, the sail boats, and cars, roads, buildings. It seemed that it all went together, nothing stood out. I smiled and sat back closing my eyes and listened to my iPod.

Few hours later~

With the ear buds still in my ears and me asleep, the deep jolt of the subway train stopping woke me up. I gasped and blushed wiping the slobber from my mouth and gathered my things and got off. I yawned and rubbing my eyes looking for the person that was suppose to lead me to the house I am to be staying in. I saw a girl holding up a sign that had, _'__**Eclipse**__'_ on it. I walked to her and smiled a bit but was nervous as heck inside. The girl had black hair with violet streaks, she has a black shirt with a purple stripe in the middle with black pants. She blinked twice with her navy eyes on me neutral and cold like. Her soft lips opened to speak. "Are you Eclipse? If not your wasting my time and space." she said lowly. I gave a nervous smile, "I-I'm Eclipse yes. You are?" I asked. "I am Death...I am the one to help you with you getting settled." she stated putting the sign she was holding down. I nodded and held my bag firmly. "Are you ready?" she asked. I nodded and she started to walk, and I followed. We walked up the steps and out of the subway going in to the busy street of strangers and people who had jobs to get too. We soon made it to a house that was dark faded purple with white lining. I stared at the house and soon blinked seeing Death already at the door. I rushed and hurried to her as she opened the door and headed inside. I looked inside taking off my shoes the same as Death was doing and awed. "Wow this house is amazing." I said. Death only looked at me as I was looking at the decor. She sighed and walked down a hall passing the stairs. Her foot steps were heard from the wooden, polished floors. I quickly followed her and she stopped at a door. "This is my room...do not EVER go in her without permission...got it?" she said her navy eyes turning red. I gulped. "Y-Y-Yes." I said. "Good." she retorted her eyes turning back to normal. She kept walking and I followed and acknowledged every room she showed me. Soon we were finally at my room upstairs. It was a full size bed with purple faded covers, baby blue walls, wooden floors, a closet, a desk, desk chair, and window. "Wow." I said walking in. "Your uniforms are in the closet. Unpack and come downstairs dressed and washed up for dinner and you'll meet the others." Death said walking out. I looked to her confused. "Others?" I asked. "Yes, others, they live in this house as well." she stated and I nodded. She closed the door and I smiled unpacking.

8:51pm~

I was in the bathroom with the faucet of the sink running. The mirror was fogged a little by it's heat. I was just nervous of meeting the others. I was very anti-social and no one at my old school liked me as if I was an outcast. I didn't know why but everyone seemed against me. I knew I was different some how, just didn't know what it was. I shook my head rinsing my face one more time before turning the sink off and drying my face with a towel near. I turned off the light and left the bathroom. I walked downstairs following the smell of sizzling beef and rice and buttery rolls. I walked to see people sitting and talking and all of them stoped when they saw me. I gulped and almost ran away, but my legs were like jello, and my throat was so dry I couldn't speak. A guy with gray hair with black streaks and bangs stood up and smiled. He had red eyes too and wore a head band, white shite and brown vest, black pants and gray shoes. He grunted getting up looking a little beat up and had his hand out. "Hey you must be Eclipse the new student. I'm Remy." he said. I gulped taking his hand and shook it. "S-Sup." I responded. "I'm Surge." another male said, he had aqua blur hair with silvery looking streaks, his eyes were brown. "I'm Guin." A perky girl said, she had white wavy hair. "I'm Kiera." she had black hair and orange eyes, she had wolf ears and a tail, must be a animal spirit student. "I'm Shade." another girl said, she had violet hair with some black in it and had matching violet eyes. Remy and I sat down and I bowed my head. "It was nice of you letting me stay here." I said. The all nodded, "It was no problem." Shade said. "Yeah, besides it's been boring around here, maybe you can spice things up around here mm?" Remy said putting some beef into his mouth. I blinked and watched as they started to feast. To be honest I think things around here will be interesting for me. I grabbed some beef and rice and started to eat. "Mmm, this is delicious. Who made this?" I asked. "I did." Death said blushing eating a bowl of rice. I turned to her and bowed my head. "Thank you for the meal." "No problem." she said.

9:36pm~

I was in my room dressed in my pj's getting ready for bed brushing my teeth. After I was done I went to my room and got in to bed and set my alarm clock. There was a knock at the door. "Come in." I said. I saw it was Guin and I almost got a nose bleed seeing Guin in only a big T-shirt and underwear. She blushed and giggled at my expression. "Hehehe, sorry to come in like this. Just I wanted to see if you wanted to go shopping after school tomorrow." Guin asked. I blushed harder and thought about it, "Sure I guess, but I must warn I am not a shopping person." I said with a sweat drop. She nodded, "I see. Tomboy huh? I get that. I live with a house full of tomboys." she giggled. I blinked and Guin came in and hugged me. "Well have a good night." she said and let go of me and left. I sighed and turn off the light and got into bed and fell asleep.

7:09am~

I hear my alarm go off repeatedly and I groan losing the battle to ignore it. I get up kicking my feet over the edge of the bed. I rub my eyes yawning and turn off the alarm on my clock. I get up and stretch and walk to my draws seeing my uniform. I kinda dragged that it had a skirt but I sighed letting it slide. I grabbed my uniform and changed. I blushed at how short the skirt was. "Mmm! They really don't expect me to wear this right?" I said to myself blushing. "My, my it fits you perfect." Surge said standing in the door way. I blushed and jumped. "H-How long were you standing there?" I asked hoping he wasn't being a pervert watching me change. "Oh just a second ago don't worry." he said with a light smile. I blushed and looked to my skirt again. "I-It's too short." I said whimpering. "No it looks fine on you. Trust me all the girls at the school wear that, you aren't alone." Surge said being optimistic. I sighed and grabbed my bag putting it on my shoulder. "Wanna eat some breakfast?" He asked as I passed him. I stopped in my tracks and sighed shaking my head. Surge hurried behind me as I went downstairs. "Wanna be early for your first day?" he asked. I looked back to him. "I don't know what classes I will have. I have to take my tests on what specific magic I must held." I said. "Oh, so your a freshmen." he stated. I nodded and headed toward the door. "Hey!" I looked back and saw Remy calling, I blushed seeing he was just in his boxers. "Where you going? Aren't ya kinda early going to school?" he asked. Surge glared, "DUDE put some fucking clothes on!" he snapped. Remy looked up to him smirking. "Why?" he asked. "Because your making Eclipse uncomfortable." Surge retorted. "Am I? Or are you just jealous that she may be liking this?" Remy asked smirking wider and started flexing. Surge facepalmed and I gasped and got a nosebleed. I covered my nose. "I'm so sorry! I...I gotta go!" I said and slammed the door behind me. I heard Surge call Remy an idiot right when I closed the door. I sighed and started running to the school. Ever since I was little I loved to run and I still do. I was pretty fast on my feet.

8:12pm~

I was at the school seeing few students go inside and I went in to meet the headmaster. "Ah, Eclipse, nice to see you made it here good and safe." he said. I bowed to him and rose. "Now, you are ready for your test?" he asked. I nodded and he lead me to where I would be tested.

8:30am~

I sighed getting to my first class. The testing was all on my point of view which was what I was expecting. Now all I had to do was wait on my result of what magic I should be taking. Right now I had to go to history class. I saw Kiera walk by and I went to her. "Hey Kiera." "Hey. So did you find out what magic your doing?" she asked. I shook my head, "I'm still waiting for my results." Kiera nodded, "I see." "What class are you going to now?" I asked. "Oh I'm going to history." she said. "M-Me too. Can you walk me?" I asked. She shrugged, "Sure." she said and I walked with her to history class. I walked in and sat down in the first on the second row. "Ahem, your in my seat." I looked up to see a busty girl that had blonde long hair, and cat ears and a tail and green eyes. I gulped as she grabbed me by me jacket and threw me on the ground. "No one sits in my seat but me she witch, I don't care that your new." she stated. I heard some people laugh at me which made me blush standing back up. "My name is Angie by the way, just so you know whose the prettiest and hottest girl in the school." she giggled. I sighed and sat some where else not wanting to make a fuss. Kiera poked me and I looked to her, "Your just going to let her push you over like that?!" she asked seeming outraged. I shrugged, "That's what I always do. Back at home I am treated the same way so I am not surprised." I sighed. Kiera rolled her eyes. "You gotta stick up for yourself and have more self confidence." she said. The bell rang and the teacher came in, class was starting. Self confidence...

After first period~

I walked out and started to try to find my math class. Kiera had to go to science so I had to find this class on my own. I was pushed to the ground in the hall and saw Angie walk by. "Oops." she snickered, and her friends laughed with her as she walked away. I sighed picking up my bag and I felt a hand touch mine at the same time reaching for my bag. I looked up seeing a guy with orange hair and blue eyes, and wore glasses. "U-Uh." I stuttered and started to blush. He softly smiled and helped me up and gave me my bag. "Th-Thank you." I said. He nodded, "You seem kinda lost, need help?" he asked. I nodded, "I can't find math class." He nodded and putting his hands in his pockets. "I'll show you." he said and I nodded following him. Once he took me to my class I was glad I made it before the bell. "Thank you so much! What's your name?" I asked. "Brian, yours?" "E-Eclipse, I'm new here." I said blushing. "Well Eclipse...hope you like it here..." he leaned in and kissed my forehead. "...and I really hope you like me too." he walked away and I was dumb struck. The blood rushed to my cheeks as they were deep crimson. I sighed almost fainting walking in to class.

After school~

I went to the headmaster's office and he turned to me and smiled. "Your results are in." he said and I nodded. "So, what kind of magic am I doing?" I asked. "You are a Bard Wizard, congratulations." he said smiling. He handed me my wand and I gasped. "A...A...A Bard?" I asked in disbelief. Bards are wizards that can cast their magic by their creativity in arts, music, expressions, and feelings. "Yes. Your training will start tomorrow, be ready, here are your new classes." he said handing me them. I took them and bowed to him. "Thank you headmaster." I said and dashed out and ran as fast as I could home to tell everyone.

When I get home~

I run through the door to see Guin putting on a light jacket. She see's me and smiles wearing a light pink glittery silver shirt, with jean shorts and black sandals. "Ready to go shopping?" she asked. I panted from my run and wiped my for head. "Wait Guin, i have news for everyone." I smiled. "Mm? What is it?" she asked. "I'm a Bard." I said. She gasped and hugged me tightly picking me up a few inches off the ground. "That's GREAT!" she exclaimed and put me down. I giggled as she did and look to her with soft eyes. "What wizard are you anyway?" I asked. "Oh I'm Shamans." she sighed. I just smiled brighter, "Oh, the classic huh?" I giggled. She sighed in dismay, "Yeah, yeah. But it ain't that bad." she said. I shrugged and saw Surge and Death come down. "You guys I'm a Bard." I said. "Oh cool!" Surge said. Death just nodded. "I'm a Necromancer." Death said. "I'm a Elementolist." Remy said coming out from the kitchen drinking a soda. I took off my shoes. "I'm a Diviners." Surge said. Kiera and Shade came out from the kitchen too. "I'm a Warlock." Kiera said. "I'm a Thaumaturgist." Shade said smiling. "Cool." I said. I felt tugging on my arm and saw Guin pulling me. "Come on, we'll miss the late afternoon Monday sale!" she whimpered. "Fine." I sighed putting my shoes back on, but leaving my school bag on the floor. "So what stores are we going too?" I asked as we were walking on the sidewalk. Guin was texting on her phone and looked to me. "Oh all of them." she giggled. I sighed hanging my head down. This was going to be a long afternoon sale.


End file.
